The Different Types of Tears
by katana-chan
Summary: Ever since Syaoran returned from HK, S/S have been an item, but now at the age of 17 Syaoran starts to shut himself off again...but why? Full summary inside S+S E+T


**The Different Types of Tears**

-------------------- 

**_Type: Romance/Drama_**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**_Couples: S/S, E/T_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or the characters (unfortunately) so don't sue!!_**

-------------------- 

**Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been an item since Syaoran returned from ****Hong Kong**** four years ago. Now they're in High School, at the age of seventeen Syaoran begins to close himself off from the world again, resulting in confusion and him using violence against both friend and foe ­the question is, ­_why?_ **

_A/N: Please R+R, it may be a little sad at times ­boo hoo ­S+S forever!! Kawaii!!!!! Hope you enjoy my new fic!_

**Chapter 1 ~ No Tears At All     **

_13th & 14th FEBRUARY VALENTINES DAY __SALE__ IN UPPER SCHOOL GYMNSASIUM.__11:00__ ~  __11:20__ & __12:20-13:20__; BE THERE, SHOW THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE THAT YOU CARE. **FLOWERS, CHOCOLATES, CHINA/WOOD/PORCELAIN CRAFTED GIFTS **FOR HIM AND FOR HER! DON'T MISS OUT!!!¡_

A figure stood, hands tucked into trouser pockets looking at the large, cheap looking pink banner that was pinned to the wall of one of the locker corridors. He snorted, '_no doubt the sale will have the most pathetic gifts that have ever been known to man….._' His mind drifted in mid-thought and projected the image of a girl in front of his eyes, her soft, golden honey-brown hair blew about into her face, her pale, flawless skin and her breathtaking dark jade eyes stared back into his, her soft cherry lips arranged themselves into a smile and a sweet dimple appearing in her left cheek. '_Sakura-chan,_' he smiled to himself. The picture wavered and flickered before his eyes, unable to keep himself from blinking any longer, his eyelids fluttered shut and opened again, the image had disappeared. 

She deserved only the best, pathetic bunches of wilted daisies from the sale was not his idea of best; he knew exactly what he would give to her…..

"Syaoran-kun!" A familiar female voice cried, he turned to see, of course he didn't actually need to see to recognize to identify the owner of the sweet voice.

"Sakura-chan!" He smiled wistfully down at the girl who had leapt at him and was currently clinging onto his shoulders, her head buried in his neck, he laughed gently as her silky hair tickled his chin and neck. Syaoran closed his eyes and inhaled her delicious scent of cherry blossoms, not a kind of perfume, but a smell that came with her naturally. 

"Sakura-chan­….." Another female voice called, getting louder with the clicking of fast footsteps, then slowing to a halt¡­….."Oh, er ­Li-kun?"

Sakura and Syaoran instantly untangled themselves from their warm embrace and leapt a foot apart, grinning sheepishly and looking embarrassed. Sakura looked at the girl that had interrupted them; the one and only Tomoyo Daidouji; her best friend.­

"You two are soooo….." Tomoyo burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she did so, her amethyst eyes crinkled, and her violet curls flying wildly.

"Daidouji-san, what's so funny?!" Syaoran demanded, his voice harder than it had been as he lifted his gaze from Sakura to look at her.  

"I'm so sorry, it's just you two¡….." Tomoyo raised a finger to her eyes to wipe away her tears of laughter. "Um, well sorry to disturb you, er, I'll just go now! See you in Physics Sakura-chan!" With that she turned to leave, paused, and added, "oh and I meant to say ohayou Li-kun, Sakura-chan¡­….." 

Sakura watched her friend move rapidly down the corridor and round the corner, a flash of long violet curls and she was gone. "Um, Syaoran-kun?" Her voice full of uncertainty as a tinge of blush appeared on her face. 

"Nani, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, as he fixed his eyes on her even though he felt that she was actually directly talking to his shoes as she was staring at them.

"Er, are you doing anything this Saturday?" Her words came out of her mouth faster than she had expected, causing her to wince as she was expecting him to laugh at her.

"No, why?" Syaoran asked, cautiously, smiling slightly, his amber eyes glowing brightly.

"I was just wondering if you would…­..er…­..if you would…­..if you would….." Sakura choked on her words, feeling like a foolish five year old that was having difficulty speaking and everyone else in their age group was well advancing..

"What she wants to ask you is if you would go to the fair with her, because she really wants to go on the turbo roller coaster." A small furry head popped out of Sakura's rucksack and growled in an agitated manner. "Looks like you and the stupid Gaki really are as bad as each other!"    

"Nani?! Who you calling a stupid Gaki?!" Syaoran glared at the stuffed bear, pulling it out of the rucksack by its ear. 

"You, stupid Gaki, let go of me!" The small creature bared its teeth as it was suspended in mid air. 

"Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan! Stop it, both of you!" Sakura cried out, that was when she realised that everyone else in the corridor was staring at the three of them. Without a word being said, the small creature stopped dead and fell limp, as a soft toy would have done if in that position. Sakura grinned at everyone sheepishly, until they had come to a conclusion of some sort, i.e. that Sakura and Syaoran were both completely insane and had taken up fighting with little teddy bears with wings.

"Eh hem, anyway er, is that what you wanted to say?" Syaoran asked her, now that the commotion had died down and everyone had gone back to their individual conversations as they usually did before classes began.

"Well, I guess that's what I was going to say….." Sakura chose her words carefully and spoke slowly, in case she stumbled on her words again, and stuffed the still frozen Keroberosu back into her rucksack.

"Ow, geez….­.that hurt…­.." A muffled grumble came from inside the bag. 

Sakura smiled gently, "well, can you come?"

"I should be able to," Syaoran shrugged, "what time?"

"Not too sure yet, I'll phone you tomorrow?" Sakura paused, then added, "if that's ok with you of course!"

"Yeah, it's fine." Syaoran smiled at her­, the bell rang indicating the beginning of registration, the little gangs of people talking scattered and became a stream, ambling slowly to their form rooms. 

"Well, we'd better get going. I'll see you in Math, ja ne Syaoran-kun!" Her hand brushed against his as she turned away from him and disappeared into the crowd….."

Syaoran touched the part of his hand where her hand had brushed against, it was warm and there was a tingling sensation…­..flipping open his cell phone he dialed a number and put it to his ear. "Hello? Yes, I'd like a dozen roses…..white? Oh ok…..that'll do…..thanks….­.yes it's Li­,uh huh. You can do messages? Oh right, wait­." Syaoran took the phone away from his ear and scribbled a message using a metal pen, then jiggled with his phone and sent it over. "Well? Is that ok?" A voice on the other side mumbled some more and Syaoran nodded, "Oh, thanks. Bye."

*****                **

**A/N: Well, what did you think? This is the nice bit, it's not sad at all…..­.actually this isn't very nice either, this is just Sakura and Syaoran being…..well….­..themselves if you put it bluntly. And I know Syaoran doesn't smile, he does but only around Sakura ^-^ KAWAII! Anyway please tell me what you think, um, R+R!!! Oh and no flaming please, it makes me feel bad and then I don't write anymore whatsoever!! *drops all flamethrowers into waste disposal unit***

**Thanks all, ja ne…­..By the way if you're wondering about Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun­..they'll be featuring very soon ^-^­.. **

**Oh and I am on holiday in China at the moment and I don't really get much time to do stuff so gomen nasai for the lack of update of my other fics…­..I'll try to get some done but I have NO inspiration whatsoever. Er­…..and this computer is _crap _it keeps crashing…..and the internet is slower than slow -.-; Kami-sama, Megami-sama…­..help  me!!!**

_Updated: I have edited this on my own Computer because I am back from __China__, hopefully I have removed all of the strange symbols that keep popping up, if you notice anymore please tell me in your review or whatever! Arigatou to those of you that have already reviewed, thanks….. must've been really hard to read…-.-; OK…keep reviewing! Ja ne!_


End file.
